memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Discovery class (Federation)
}} |Width =135 meters |Height =80 meters (subspace stance) 64 meters (warp stance) |Mass =715,000 metric tons |Decks = |Crew =200 |Speed = |Maxspeed =Warp 9.995 |Cruspeed =Warp 8 |Armaments =fore and aft Type-X phaser arrays, fore and aft torpedo launchers, photon torpedoes |Defences =advanced deflector array, reinforced shield generators, reinforced tritanium alloy hull |Systems =improved sensors and targeting lock |Auxiliary Craft= |}} The Discovery-class was a type of long range science vessel in use by the Federation Starfleet in the early 25th century. It was a variant of the . ( }}; ) History The Discovery-class was inspired by the unscheduled long-endurance journey through the Delta Quadrant undertaken by the in the 2370s, which made the Intrepid-class the gold standard for deep space explorer starships. Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards planned to update the Intrepid-class with the latest in Starfleet design, and in addition to the Discovery-class also produced the . ( }}) The Discovery-class entered service in 2400. ( ) Technical data The Discovery-class was designed primarily for exploration and incorporated increased science capacity and laboratories designed for crew members to put experiments into stasis during emergencies without loss of data. The designers retained and improved the variable geometry warp nacelles from the Intrepid-class, resulting in a 7% reduction in energy loss over existing vessels. The improved design also incorporated warp foils that extended while the ship was in warp configuration, designed to increase stability at high warp or when using transwarp conduits. The Starfleet Corps of Engineers considered the design a testbed and would be studying the foils' effectiveness over the long term before making a recommendation on whether they would be used in future designs. The class had less firepower than an escort, but it had a technological advantage over most enemies, with improved sensor arrays and targeting sensors ideal for tracking small targets or targeting subsystems such as impulse engines or deflector shields. The tractor beam could be used to hold an enemy in place for sustained attacks, and the deflector array could transfer energy to other vessels or dissipate an enemy tractor beam. The ship also featured holoemitters for holographic crew, improved navigation sensors, a dilithium matrix modified to increase the length of time the ship could run on a damaged dilithium crystal, and an astrometrics laboratory. ( }}) Livery In the 25th century, the design of the Discovery-class long-range science vessel allowed its commanding officer to choose from different designs of livery, which could be modified further at starbases. These options were numbered Types, Upgrade and Veteran. ( ) Furthermore, the installation of deflector shields from specific factions modified the hull appearance, including shields from the Reman Resistance, the Breen Confederacy and the Dominion. ( |Cold Storage|Boldly They Rode}}) Discovery Type 1.jpg|Type 1 Discovery Type 2.jpg|Type 2 Discovery Type 3.jpg|Type 3 Discovery Type 4.jpg|Type 4 Discovery Type 5.jpg|Type 5 Discovery Type 6.jpg|Type 6 Discovery Type 7.jpg|Type 7 Discovery Upgrade.jpg|Upgrade Discovery Veteran.jpg|Veteran Discovery Reman.jpg|Reman shield Known vessels * (prototype) ( ) * ( ) Appendices References Connections External links * category:federation starship classes category:science vessel classes category:intrepid class starships Category:Discovery class science vessels